


他们相逢于晨昏之间 （哨向）

by ChloeSnow



Category: The Wandering Earth, 流浪地球 | The Wandering Earth (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeSnow/pseuds/ChloeSnow





	他们相逢于晨昏之间 （哨向）

01  
“户口？怎么是你？”

刘启闻声抬头，李一一正站在电梯前的集合点一脸震惊的看着他。刘启的脚步顿了顿，皱着眉快步走过去。“你也接到任务了？”

李一一点点头，刘启脚步不停走进电梯，李一一立刻跟上，电梯门在两人身后应声关闭。

“这趟任务竟然派出了两名哨兵……”刘启和李一一交换了彼此手里的任务文件，内容都是一样的：将物资送往杭州，保密等级3S。两个人对视了一眼，读到的是同样的忧虑。

在全球人口锐减过半的如今，哨兵和向导的人数更是稀缺，根据《流浪地球法》，每个觉醒者都被联合政府管辖的塔严密保护和训练，用于执行更艰巨也更重要的任务。

在宇宙流浪之旅中，全人类早结成了命运共同体，哨兵向导的发展方向也从作战转向了方方面面。比如李一一，塔内登记的最年轻的S级科研哨兵，智商极高，五感高敏，精通计算机、电子等领域，五感全开时甚至能与机器产生共鸣。而刘启是S级工程哨兵，精通机械领域，简单来说，这世上就没有他做不出的零件也没有他修不好的装备。而这趟任务竟然同时集结了两名S级哨兵，可见任务等级之高。

“刘启，S级工程哨，北京第三交通委提醒您……”刘启启动运载车，从口袋里掏出任务卡，转头说：“李长条你准备好了没？”

“怎么这么多年了，还是这两句。”卷毛科研员一边嘀咕一边坐进副驾驶，与刘启一同把脸对准车载扫描仪，然后同步刷下任务卡。

“刘启，S级工程哨身份确认，李一一，S级科研哨身份确认，编码0205号子任务启动，保密等级3S，确认网络连接，正在下载任务资料……”

“今天想来什么口味？”刘启打开车载音响，心不在焉的滑动列表。李一一毫不犹豫：“52赫兹吧，黄金时代里最孤独的鲸鱼，跟咱俩一样，都是单身狗。”刘启撇了撇嘴按下了播放键，车内立刻传出神秘而悠远的声音，两人因任务而皱起的眉头终于缓缓放松了下来。

白噪音，单身哨兵的最佳伴侣。如果说哨兵是珍稀物种，那么向导就是濒危物种，塔内登记的向导数量仅是哨兵的1/3。像刘启和李一一这种没找到高同步率向导的单身哨兵，可以定期到塔内接受医疗向导的精神梳理，平日则靠白噪音保持精神领域的稳定。

刘启并不是很在意能不能遇到命定的向导这码事，在如今这个年代，为了生存谁不是将就着过？况且向导的数量如此稀少，他长这么大除了医疗向导外，只认识一个向导，那就是他的父亲，也是李一一这帮科研狂热分子的终极偶像。

“任务资料下载完毕，请两位即刻前往JH02地区与CN171-11政府军护送队汇合。”刘启看了眼地图标示，一脚油门飙了出去。

“0205号子任务……所以还有其他小队跟我们同步行动？政府军也出动了，我们车里到底装着什么……”距离两人出发已经过去了20分钟，李一一的手里始终把玩着两个20面骰子，这是他陷入思考时的标志。他的精神体——一只少年金龙，从精神图景里悠哉的显形，百无聊赖的趴在他肩头。

车里的白噪音令哨兵感到安全，刘启的精神体也显形出来，窝在他脚边。那是一只通体纯白的雪狼，拥有一双琥珀棕的瞳仁，他的身长接近2米，在狭小的车厢里显得极有压迫感。

刘启很喜欢他的精神体。黄金时代的地球上曾有30多种狼，他们的皮毛多为杂色，只有一种是白色的，那就是雪狼。刘启在历史课里读到过，远在黄金时代之前，地球曾经历过多个冰河时代，整个星球被冰川覆盖，几乎跟如今的地表相同。而雪狼就是冰河时代的幸存者。而如今，地球上每一个人都是挣扎求生的雪狼。

“两名哨兵，搭配一个政府军小队，如果我们这次任务里所有的小队都是这个配置，那我只能说，出大事了。”刘启心里有些不安，伏在地上的雪狼立刻站了起来，副驾上的李一一忙伸手拍了拍他：“别太紧张，或许没我们想的那么危险。”

“或许，更危险。”刘启死死盯着前方，运载车的车灯照亮了不远处的JH02补给站。一队全副武装的军人正站在风雪里，向着他们招了招手。

“一二三四……六个人？加上我们，这是八个人的小队了……”李一一愕然望着前方，金龙从鼻子里喷出一团鼻息接着消失不见。刘启死死皱着眉，把车停在了补给站前。

车门伴着大量的雾气打开，车外的政府军鱼贯而入，打头的队员摘下了头盔，向刘启和李一一敬了个军礼。

“周倩，中国CN171-11护送队，本次将配合你们完成0205号子任务。”

“我是刘启，这是李一一。”两人跟周倩打了招呼，周倩又给他们介绍身后别的队员。重机枪手锤子，通讯兵溜子，爆破手刚子，周倩是医疗兵，队伍里还有一名技术员老何。

“怎么这也有个搞科研的？”老何瞥着李一一，满脸的尊严受伤。“你谁啊？”

“李一一，联合政府紧急技术观察员。”李一一头也不抬的回，手里又翻开任务手册开始看，一幅老神在在的样子。倒是他的金龙从精神图景里跃出来，扒在肩头炸着龙鳞，一双金瞳眯起来，对着老何发出危险的低吟。

“……年纪轻轻头衔倒不小。”老何挥了挥手，走到一旁坐在了队友身边。刘启看着金龙呲牙咧嘴的样子，不动声色的抬手掩住了嘴边的笑。

普通人看不到他们的精神体，所以这会儿除了刘启，没人知道李长条高冷淡然外表下哨兵的高傲和不屑。

“哎，王队人呢？”锤子一边调整姿势一边问，周倩下巴往门口一扬：“后面验货呢，这不，来了。”

她话音刚落，门外便传来行走时外骨骼特有的沉闷声响，紧接着一道身影裹挟着冰雪与寒风走了进来。来人有一张冷峻坚毅的面孔，他抿着唇，走到了刘启面前。

“我是中国CN171-11护送队队长王磊，你好。”

 

02  
“王磊上尉，CN171-11护送队队长身份确认，编码0205号子任务对接完成，保密等级3S，S级工程哨兵刘启，S级科研哨兵李一一，请在王磊上尉的指挥下继续执行任务。”王磊刷完任务卡，机器音再一次下达了指令。

“你们是哨兵？结合过么？”周倩皱起眉头，问的很直接。

“如果结合过，向导肯定要随行的。看他俩这样，必然是没有。”旁边的溜子冷静分析。

“是没有，有什么问题么？”刘启从驾驶位站起身，居高临下看着副驾驶上的王磊。这位队长上车后，李一一就自然的把副驾驶让了出来坐到了后面，此时他也随刘启站起身，金龙盘着他的脖颈，死盯着目标。

“两个问题。”面对刘启气势汹汹的质问，王磊并没有抬头。他目视前方，嗓音低沉。“首先，没结合的哨兵就像定时炸弹，如果我们遇到带有向导的叛军，你们就是白送的突破口。再者，联合政府很少派未结合的哨兵上地面出任务，根据我们目前所掌握的情报来看，恐怕是……”

“全员出动。”刘启接过王磊的话，盖棺定论斩钉截铁。王磊终于抬头看他，眼角微微弯了弯。“没错。塔很可能派出了所有可行动的哨兵，这意味着跟我们执行相同任务的队伍数量可能过百。这是前所未有的体量。”

“我们运送的物资是什么？”刘启问。王磊摇摇头，“以我的等级也无权查看。”

刘启顿了顿，说：“这件事情对我们来说非常重要，因为只有知道这个，我们才能预估路上可能出现的风险。李一一！”少年转过身去，李一一正看着他，“出手。”

“你要干什么？！”王磊嚯的从副驾上站起来，一把攥住了刘启的手腕。雪狼弓着背，两只前爪死死扒着地，浑身的毛都炸了起来，但他没有动。刘启低头看着攥紧自己的那只手，轻轻笑了笑，挑起的嘴角是少年特有的桀骜不驯。“放心，我们有数。”

王磊盯着他的眼睛沉默了2秒，放开了手。

“李一一，来吧。”

刘启和李一一在众人的注视下走到了车厢后方，隔着一堵墙后面就是货箱。金龙和雪狼轻盈的穿墙而过，两人随即闭上了眼睛。

哨兵的五感极其敏锐，其能力强弱随本人觉醒的等级强弱而定。刘启和李一一都是S级哨兵，五感全开时几乎能捕捉到空气中所有流动的能量，包括电流和信号。

感官的触角随着精神体一同进入了货箱，刘启和李一一皱紧了眉头，集中精力去感触。两分钟后，两人慢慢睁开了眼。

“户口……”李一一转过头来一脸懵逼，“那股能量流动，我感觉好像是火石，但是……”

“但是这颗火石是死的。”刘启手指按着太阳穴，眼角抽了抽。

火石，是行星发动机的启动装置，它能在发动机意外停机时助其恢复运转，但火石要吞噬大量电能来保持启动状态，一旦离开能量来源，火石的自身电量只能支撑一会儿，之后就会进入“死亡”状态。死火石是不可逆的。可刚刚，刘启和李一一并没有在货箱里的火石上感受到充沛的电能。

“可各地的行星发动机并没有发生停机事故啊，我们为什么要运送一颗火石，还是死的？”刚子说出了大家的疑惑。

“还有一件事很奇怪，我在这颗火石上探测到了一股微弱的能量，很像是一个什么电子元件。”李一一闭着眼，伸手在虚空中轻轻的摸索，下一秒刘启把白噪音耳机塞进了他的耳朵，一下把他拉回了现实。

“行了别看了，小心神游。”刘启晃晃悠悠坐回驾驶位，这才转头对王磊道：“王队长，行星发动机并没有发生故障，但现在却有上百只队伍在秘密运送火石。这意味着一件事，行星发动机要重启了，而这很可能跟死火石上的元件有关。”

王磊点点头，他紧了紧手中的枪说：“或许联合政府研发出了全新的技术，刘启，全速前进，我们得快点赶到杭州地下城。一旦消息泄漏，只怕我们会遭遇叛军。全体注意了，打起十二分的精神来！”

后面大家应了一声，每个人的表情都很紧张。

这两年来，叛军的活动越发频繁，甚至有人从地下城离开去加入叛军，这所有的一切都源自一条流言：太阳根本不会爆炸，联合政府欺骗了全人类。

怀疑是一颗恐怖的种子，它会在人心底悄悄发芽。明明联合政府第一时间就将对太阳的观测报告公诸于世，却还是抵挡不住人心惶惶。流言像蝗虫一样，迅速洗劫了所有人的心。地下城的每个角落都飘荡着窃窃私语，人的心再也容不下一丝净土。

狂风和暴雪敲打着车窗，大自然的嘶吼通过隔音壁的稀释传入车内只剩下细微的砰砰声。车内很安静，队员们都在抓紧休息，李一一睡得四仰八叉，金龙窝在他的怀里随着呼吸一起一伏。刘启眼球转了转，副驾驶上的王磊仍清醒着，机警的盯着前方。

开长途车是件枯燥的事，刘启的雪狼无事可做，在驾驶座狭小的空间里钻来钻去，一下蹿到了王磊脚边。他蹲在地上，似乎是思考了一下，然后上半身立起来，扒上了王磊的膝盖，琥珀棕的瞳仁一眨不眨盯着王磊。

“我操！”这一下来的猝不及防，刘启一个没忍住骂出了声，立刻把雪狼收进了精神图景。旁边的王磊应声回头，压着眉头低声问：“怎么了？”

“没、没事。”刘启汗都下来了，他的雪狼向来孤傲，从来没有主动接触过任何人，刚才要不是他阻止的及时，这小畜生舌头都要舔人家王队长脸上了。他也顾不上骂雪狼就是骂自己这回事了，惊吓之余他不由的微微侧头打量王磊。

王磊已经转回去继续警戒了，男人的侧脸线条很锐利，黑夜沉在他眼睛里，嘴角微微向下，完全是一副凶巴巴的冰冷模样，像冰川，像冻土，像一切冷酷无情的东西。刘启不明白自己的雪狼为什么会对他感兴趣，甚至……表现的像只哈士奇。

两个小时后，他们停靠在JH05地区的补给站给运载车加油。王磊留下看车，其他人都进到补给站休息。李一一和老何凑在一块不知在讨论些什么，两个人眉头都皱的死紧，周倩溜子他们凑在一起吃东西，刘启拿了一瓶水倚在门口小口喝着，他望着风雪中的运载车，想着那颗奇怪的死火石。

突然，雪狼在他精神图景里兴奋起来，刘启几乎是瞬间望向11点方向，接着他错愕的睁大了眼。

那是一只雪豹，纯洁无瑕，它立在远处，几乎要与天地间白茫茫的风雪融为一体。

一人一兽离得足够远，但刘启清楚的知道这只雪豹正盯着他。他连眼睛都不敢眨，精神高度紧张起来。

然而雪豹盯了他一会，便转身走了，巨大的爪子在雪地上留下一行足印。刘启刚松了一口气还没来得及细想，他的雪狼在图景里呼啸一声，纵身跃了出去，追着雪豹转眼就不见了踪影。

“我操！”刘启第二次骂出了声，他顾不得呼唤身后的同伴，戴上头盔就追了出去。他的雪狼从来没有远离过自己，一旦精神体在他不知道的地方受创，那他会瞬间崩溃致死。

刘启循着雪狼的足迹没跑几步，那爪印就把他领到了运载车前。车门虚掩，像一个欲拒还迎的邀请。刘启咽了口口水，硬着头皮打开了车门。

雪豹已经不见了，车里只有他的雪狼，正人立起来搭着一个人的肩膀，雪白蓬松的尾巴兴奋的扫来扫去。

刘启看得目瞪口呆。更惊悚的是，他看到王磊的脸从雪狼身后露了出来。王磊上尉看着刘启，黑夜从他眼中消失了，那双眼因为微笑而轻轻眯起，嘴角也向上挑起一个温暖的弧度。

他叫他的名字：“刘启”，语气轻柔的像是分离多年的朋友久别重逢。

刘启愣住了，他搞不明白自己的精神体在干嘛，他也搞不明白王磊为什么这么叫他。但上尉并没给他多少反应的时间，下一秒，他两眼一翻晕了过去。

“……”刘启已经骂不出来了，他轻手轻脚走过去，从急的低声呜咽的雪狼身上把人揽进自己怀里。

“王、王磊，醒醒，你没事吧？”刘启犹豫着伸手拍了拍王磊的脸。王磊眼皮动了动，慢慢睁开了眼睛。

“……我怎么了？”王磊撑起身子，手臂在刘启胸前轻微的隔了一下，少年人立刻往后撤开，声音也冷下来，“你晕倒了。”

这什么人啊，刚才态度还那么亲切，现在却又是满满的防备……

“哦。”王磊低着头出了一会儿神，这才站起身来说到：“眩晕症，老毛病了，多谢。”

刘启看着眼前男人的眼睛，那双眼又恢复了之前一贯的冰冷，仿佛刚才的温柔只是他的错觉。

“王队，刚才，发生什么事了么？”刘启疑心大盛，他往前迈了一步，直视着王磊的眼睛。雪狼在他情绪的影响下也躁动起来，爪子扒着地，发出低沉的闷吼。

可王磊仿佛看不到地上的那只巨兽，他迎着刘启没有退缩，眼神里流露出如假包换的疑惑：“我只是有点累，所以在车里睡着了，其他并没什么特别的，怎么了？”

刘启试图从王磊眼中读出点什么，但除了黑夜般的沉寂他什么也读不出来。少年郁闷的挠挠头，没有留下一句解释转身就走。因此他并没有看见，雪狼从王磊身后转出来时，王磊微微收了收脚，让过了那根蓬松的尾巴。

 

 

————TBC————


End file.
